


Bottom of the Bottle

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo.  Gojyo.  Alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of the Bottle

He should move. Really, he should-- the floor wasn't terribly comfortable, after all, and neither was the wall. Falling asleep propped between them, then, with his neck bent as it was-- it was a bad idea.

To say nothing of the fact that the damned half-breed kappa was draped against his shoulder. If either of them were sober, he'd never hear the end of it.

Sanzo tilted his can of beer only to find, after several minutes of investigation, that it was empty. He eyed the few remaining cans where they sat so inconveniently across the room, and considered, briefly-- but in the end, gravity won out.

At least the cigarettes were right beside him, within easy reach. One out of two wasn't bad.

He struggled with the lighter for a moment before another hand came up and helped him work it. He spared a moment of irritation that Gojyo's fingers seemed to actually work, before the first hit of smoke entered his lungs, and all other concerns faded away.

Really, he mused, the floor might not be such a bad place to sleep, if he would only give it a chance.

And if the kappa said anything in the morning-- well, he could always shoot him.


End file.
